Chinese National Highway
The Chinese National Highway System (CNHS) is a national motor-traffic system proposed by infrastructural minister Mang Zhu in 1970. Zhu noted that the road-way system in China was deteriorating and still badly damaged from the Revolution and the combating forces prior to that. In his oppinion, in order to restore and make logistical and personal travel through the nation less hazardous and more economical for all parties the national high-way system would need to be renewed. The proposition was signed by Hou and inacted upon, and approved by Congress early 1971. Structure Simaler to the set-up of the real world's United State's highway structure the National Highway program consists of highways crossing east-west and north-south and intersect at major cities along the way. Citing the low amount of personalized transport at the time the initial plan called for only thirteen unique high-ways systems. Growing use of automobiles over the passed five-years and the recent Weapons of Mass Terror Reaction Act has however called for increased high-way infrastructure. Of the thirteen route only two major routes have been finished. The I-1 - running from Harbin to Haikou and the I-2 running from Beijing to Urumqui. Two others are also in the works (The I-3 - Ulaanbaataar to Chengdu - and the I-5 - Lhasa to Hothot). Roads running north-south or with a certain north-south bias/purpose are desginated with an odd-number. East-West routes or routes with a certain east-west bias/purpose are designated by even numbers. Urban As all highways must pass through or by a city their structure is built to accomodate. When passing into a city traffic will be dumped onto a series of "ringed" roads which loop around the exterior of the city. Automobiles may pass from one ring to another as they near the city center. At every ring they may pass onto the capillary roads where they meet the "ring"road. Traffic simply passing the city commonly uses the exterior-most ring. Commuting between parts of the city or exist and entry to/from the city uses the interior roads. Purpose The original purpose of the project was cited as being an update to exist road net-works and bringing up the national standard to improve transit time and quality. The Military commanders however had interest and cited that the road net-work would help greatly in effective response times against natural or artifical attacks. International With the existence of the ASB there's increased interest in using the Chinese highway system to promote cooperation and connectivity by connecting it to the high-way systems of ASB-member states or using it as inspiration for their own projects. A line is proposed and in the planning stages to expand the line to connect to a Vietnamese highway ultimately flowing to Saigon. North Korea is being petitioned to join but they have refused part in the venture. A road was to be built into Russia. But considering current situations the line has been put on hold pending cancelation. Out Of Canon Had little way to really designate this part. But: Due to the nature of this project China's current road net-work is unlikely to synch up to Precipice China's road network and it should be kept in mind that the road anyone could be using is nonexistent, under-developed, or re-routed. Precedent and comparison for this project is pulled from the real world US highway system. Category:Asia